Not Another Annabeth goes to Goode High Story!
by MiniNarwhalsWOOT
Summary: Yet another Annabeth goes to Goode High Story! But I promise you that you will be satisfied... maybe o.o Come with Percy and his friends to Goode High, where all the drama starts... especially when he's a popular jock. Until Annabeth comes in... and that's when the rest of the girls would do anything to split them up. Rated T for language later on :P
1. Chapter 1

**NOT ANOTHER "ANNABETH GOES TO GOODE HIGH SCHOOL" STORY!**

**Heeeyy! This is my first FANFICTION STORY EVAAA! So please give some feedback and review so I can improve the story even MORE! :DD **

**Tanks! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE PJO SERIES… IF I DID I WOULD RETIRE FROM SCHOOL XD**

**Percy- The Dare- How I fell for my girlfriend**

I walked into school.

As I strolled by my locker, my friends, Drake, Megan, Justin, and Mel, followed me and stared at me intently. It was sort of awkward, I mean, imagine a bunch of eyes wide open staring at my face when I'm just doing the usual stuff.

"What do you guys want?" I sighed.

"Oh, nothing much," Megan smirked, "everyone wants to know whether your single or not. You know, 'cause your 'popular' and all." She put air quotes around the word 'popular'.

"Yeah dude," Drake put his hand on my shoulder, "If you need one, ask me anytime." I brushed his hand off my shoulder and backed away.

"Okay guys, it's really nice of you and all," I said sarcastically, "but I already have a girlfriend and I really don't want to handle another one." And after those words all of them started laughing.

"Yo-you? Having a girlfriend?" Justin said between muffled laughs, "Man, you gotta do better than that to make us believe you." Mel nodded and crossed her arms.

By the way, Mel's real name is Melanie, but don't call her that unless you want your nose to have a bruise.

Anyway, I took my iPhone out of my pocket and showed them a picture of Annabeth. Her grey eyes shining and her honey blond hair braided. She looked so beautiful that I found myself staring at it. I saw my friends stare at her in awe. But Justin started laughing again.

"Seriously? Got a hot girl like that? Must of photo shopped it. Gimme the phone Percy." Justin snatched it away only to find a video of Annabeth and I together. She was reading and I sat next to her recording secretly.

Annabeth looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Are you recording Seaweed Brain?"

"Maybe." I responded. Her eyebrow rose even higher.

"And why are you recording?"

"I dunno Wise Girl. It makes me look stupid huh?"

"No duh! No wonder your brain is full of kelp." Annabeth punched my arm.

"My kelp is delicious," I smiled.

"Shut up!" Annabeth started laughing and pinched my cheeks. I swear to the Gods my cheeks started hurting as I looked at my phone screen of her pinching my cheeks.

I saw myself turn the phone around to see both of our faces and we kissed. When we pulled away she flicked my forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?" I rubbed my forehead.

"So you _were_ recording!" Annabeth did a weird dance and the screen turned black. I saw my friends in utter shock.

"You gotta be kidding me," Justin's mouth was wide open.

"Awww!" Megan squealed, "Was it love at first sight? Did you have a crush on her before she had the crush on you? Are you guys planning to get married—"

"Shut up!" I blushed to a tomato red as Mel started laughing silently to herself. "And to answer your questions Megan, it wasn't love at first sight and she had a crush on me first." I remembered her telling me on the _Argo II _in the Pegasus cabins.

"So, how did you fall for her?" Mel asked. My face turned redder and I did a face palm.

"Welll?" Drake shouted in my ear.

"Fine!" I threw my hands up in surrender, "I'll tell you…" Everyone sat down and stared at me, like I made an essay on it before. I sighed and started.

**Percy Explaining (so no quotes and stuff :P)**

**4-5 YEARS AGO…**

It all started with a dare.

Yup. It was a stupid dare that my um… _other_ friends told me to do at this _camp_. It was after I finished a long journey and during the summer, well, my friends and I decided to do something interesting and we started playing "Truth or Dare". When I finally got one of my um… _friend_ Clarisse to play, Travis and Connor Stoll, Nico di Angelo, Chris Rodriguez, Silena Beauregard, Katie Gardner, and Annabeth, my friends, started playing.

"Okay so who goes first?" I asked.

"Me." Travis and Connor said at the same time, "No, ME! NO ME!" They started to ball fists and smacked at each other while everyone started laughing. Clarisse came over and kneed Travis in the stomach and slapped Connor in the face ten times.

"Punks," Clarisse muttered, "Silena, why don't you go princess?"

"Sure!" Silena smiled, "Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Um… Truth?" Annabeth shrugged.

"Do you like anybody right now?" Silena giggled. Annabeth blushed to a core red, not looking at anybody.

"Yes." Annabeth said in a soft voice. Connor and Travis whistled and stared at me, which the only response I could do is to shrug. "But anyway, Clarisse, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, show them how it's done wimps." Clarisse grinned.

"Mhm." Annabeth's lips turned into a smile, "I dare you to… kiss Chris."

"Anything but that!" Clarisse cried. Everyone started laughing.

"Let's just get this over with." Chris said silently. They touched lips and pulled away. Easy as that.

"I wonder if that's considered a kiss." Connor joked, "OKAY IT IS!" he cried when Clarisse stood up balling her fists until her knuckles turn white.

"Anyway, my turn." Clarisse laughed evilly, "Prissy—"

"Percy."

"Whatever. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." I puffed my chest up. Clarisse grinned like crazy which makes me sorry that I answered.

"I dare you to _kiss_ Annabeth for _TWO WHOLE MINUTES_!" Clarisse laughed with everyone else. My chest deflated and my cheeks turned red with Annabeth's.

"Let's get this over with Seaweed Brain." Annabeth leaned forward and we kissed. For the first time ever. I started falling for her as we kissed more deeply every time. I peeked to the side and saw Travis and Connor recording and an alarm clock was in their hands. As we pulled away, everyone cheered.

"Oh my gods. You guys are like MEANT FOR EACH OTHER!" Silena screamed.

"Well, that was a good show. I'm going to keep this forever." Travis hugged the video camera.

"And why is that?" Annabeth raised her eyebrow.

"So when you guys actually start dating, I can show you the video and yell 'I TOLD YOU SO!' in your face. And then when you guys have children—"

"SHUT UP!" Annabeth and I yelled at the same time, with our cheeks flushed to a deep red.

Travis raised his arms up in surrender and grinned, "Whatever you say!"

And that's about it.

That was how I fell for her.

A stupid dare.

**KAY! THANKS FOR READING! I know it's kinda boring at first! But I'm pretty sure it'll get better! :P Maybe o.o **

**REVIEW! LIKE! Whatever o.o I might not be willing to continue it if I get no review c:**

**FREE COOKIES C: (::) (::) ****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Another Annabeth goes to Goode High Story!**

**Chapter 2 – Percy**

**Kaay! I'm baaaackkk! Thanks to an Anonymous person and Princess of Flames who both wrote me a review… I will keep on writing :P**

**THANKS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO FAVED/FOLLOWED ME TOO! More cookies for you people! :D**

**WOOT! Sorry for not updating for so long… I got some busy school stuff to do… I hope you understand! **

**But here it is!**

Life sucks.

Especially when everyone thinks you're all "popular" and you always have to turn around because you don't know when a huge monster can come out of nowhere and eat you like chicken nuggets. And most of all, when all the girls come over to annoy me even when I told them a hundred times I was taken. Literally. Hey, it's flattering and all, but getting in trouble with Annabeth was the last thing I wanted. One day, Justin looked at me with wide eyes and pointed behind his back. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no.

It was one of the girls that try too hard to get attentions. Her name is Veronica. She walked up to me as I hid my face from sight.

"Hey Percy!" Veronica faked a smile and leaned against my locker, "Ooh! Did you work out?" she flipped her light brown hair away from her shoulder.

"Um, no Veronica I didn't. Now for the last time, can you leave me _alone_?" I turned my head to Mel and mouthed _Help me_. Mel smirked and rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Well, you're still _really_ strong? But anyway," Veronica put her hands on her hips, "the dance is coming up, and I was _wondering_, if… you know, you got a date yet?"

"And why do you want to know?" Megan raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Because _Percy_ is going with _me_! Not some fatso loser bitch like _you_!" Veronica snapped. Justin and Drake gasped and Megan rolled up her sleeves. Mel just muttered something and grabbed her phone out.

"She did _not _just say that!" Drake gasped, "Veronica run," but Veronica just smirked and faced Megan.

"You really want to face me? The most _popular_ girl in school? Just admit it; Percy doesn't deserve you, or anyone in fact, but me." Veronica shouldered her bag, "Don't embarrass yourself, and walk away."

"She's not going anywhere," I retorted, "I think it's you who needs to go—"

"with you?" Veronica's eyes sparkled, "Of course! You just were too afraid to ask me!" she squished my cheeks and Megan dove straight at Veronica. She screamed in fear and slapped Megan across the face.

"Ooohh! No you didn't!" Megan dug her nails into her skin as Veronica attempted to swat her with her make-up bag. Scratch lines appeared from Veronica's pale arm and a little blood oozed out.

"You little—"Veronica screamed.

"Ass? Bitch?" Megan asked, "Yeah, that's exactly what I am." Veronica screamed even louder and looked at me. I just put my hands up and tried not to burst out laughing.

"Won't you save me?" Veronica batted her eyes.

"I dunno," I responded, "from the look from your face, you seem just fine." Everyone started laughing and Mel closed her phone. Veronica started screaming so loud that the principal came running over with ear muffs.

"Hey! What's the issue here?" Mr. Blunt, the principal asked. He saw the scratch marks on Veronica and looked at Megan, "Miss Bloom, we had this discussion already! Mr. Jackson, Miss Bloom, and the rest of you, go to my office, NOW!"

"Later gator!" Veronica giggled at Megan. Megan put on her _I-will-kill-you-later_ stare at her and walked into the office with us.

Mr. Blunt sighed, "Megan Bloom, how many times have I told you?"

"Four times, to be precise sir." Megan said innocently. I saw Drake and Justin snigger behind me.

"Megan, this is the last warning. You will be suspended for a month. And all the tests between that will become a zero."

"But—"

"I'm sorry Megan," Mr. Blunt said sarcastically, "You should have thought about it before you scratched—"

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but it was all a misunderstanding," said a voice behind me. Mr. Blunt looked up.

"No it's not. She obviously scratched Veronica who didn't do anything wrong." Mr. Blunt said, well, bluntly.

"Actually she was harassing my friend Percy," another voice said.

"Is this true Mr. Jackson?" Mr. Blunt asked.

"Um… Yes… sir." I said quickly.

"Alright. Um… what should I do?" Mr. Blunt thought for a while.

"You should write _her_ a suspension instead, sir." The same voice said.

"Yes… Yes… I will write her a suspension." Mr. Blunt said dreamily. Was that… charmspeak? Then Mr. Blunt excused us and I turned around. Behind me were Annabeth and Piper, grinning like crazy and high-fiving each other. Justin and Drake stared at them dreamily and looked at me.

"ANNABETH!" I hugged her and kissed her on top of her head.

"Nice to meet you too, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth laughed. I hugged Piper and she shook her hand.

"Percy Jackson, you owe me." Piper said.

"Yeah, I do…" I agreed.

"Come on, we're going to be late for class." Annabeth laced her hands through my fingers and we walked together in class. Only to be stopped by….

Veronica?

**THANKS FOR READING! Please review! It sort of isn't the best on what I thought it _could_ be but it's alright! xD**

**Btw: Just so the people know... the truth or dare thing on the last chapter is a thing I made up... just to be sure that every one knows that! xD I'm the captain obvious sorry... xD**

**REVIEW so I can continue the story!**

** Also, It's not as long as I expected... And please understand that I'm trying the best I can to make it longer! I might add two chapters in one... Hm... but anyway THANKS!**

**FREE COOOOKIESSS :DDD (::) (::) (::)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not Another Annabeth goes to Goode High Story!**

**Chapter 3—Percy **

**Alright! Again, I'm really sorry that the last one was really short! This time I'm combining two chapters in one! Also, I apologize for not writing stories quick enough… I'm having a REALLY busy week right now but things WILL get better! During the weekend, you guys should expect two to three chapters coming up! THANKS AND REVIEW!**

"Hey Percy!" Veronica smirked at Megan and put on a disgusted face when she saw Annabeth, "who's that lady?"

"This lady," I responded, "is my girlfriend, Annabeth." I wrapped my arm around her waist. Veronica, shocked looked at Annabeth.

"Sorry, blondie. But he's _mine_ not _yours_, and I didn't give you permission to go out with him." Veronica smiled.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth said angrily, "for your information, he's _my _boyfriend! And don't go near him unless I give _you_ permission to!"

"And for your information, you should really stop getting up in my ass," Veronica retorted, "because you're gonna be in trouble. Percy is mine."

I felt sort of left out, which is sort of lame because they were fighting about me. But at the same time, I really didn't want to get involved, especially when they are playing tug-o-war, and I'm the rope. I looked around and saw Megan growling and Mel looking off the side. Justin and Drake were busy flirting with girls and I laughed a little when I saw a girl knee Drake in the chest. Piper was just standing there, with no reaction or response. I guess she was waiting for Jason and Leo.

"Fatso, get out of my face, your burning my eyes," Veronica covered her eyes, "Oh wait, maybe you should start getting one because—"

"your face will start pouring blood everywhere," Annabeth growled, clenching her fists.

"Annabeth, calm down! You really don't want to upset your poor ex-boyfriend, do you?" Veronica sniggered.

"Hey, hey!" I interrupted their conversation, "I'm still dating Annabeth, and I'm not ever dating you. Okay? Good. Come on, Annabeth, let's go." I grabbed her hand but she shook it out.

"Not now Seaweed Brain, I have some business to finish!" Annabeth growled, her eyes turning red. I just put up my hands in surrender and walked off silently. I could see Annabeth yelling at Veronica only just to be yelled back. Mel came out of nowhere behind me.

"Hey Mel, it's chaos out there." I pointed at Veronica, and she laughed.

"Yeah, I can tell." Mel smirked, "So, how long have you and Annabeth been dating?"

"Well, around one to two years now. We never really keep count, because I always forget." I shrugged. Mel rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't know how she could live with you."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" I protested and she playfully punched me.

"Well, gotta run! Meg pulverizing someone again!" Mel hugged me and walked away.

"Later." I walked back to Annabeth only to be punched in the nose.

"Ow! What the hell Wise Girl?" I lifted my head to keep the blood from flowing.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" she screamed.

"What are you—"I asked, only to be pushed down to the ground.

"YOU CHEATER!" she pinned me down.

"Annabeth—"

"YOU HEARTLESS—"

"Annabeth."

"LYING BAS—"

"ANNABETH!" I held her wrists, "You know when I'm telling the truth or not, right?"

"Yeah… I guess." She softened a bit and she helped me up.

"Do I look like I'm lying?"

"No… I'm sorry…" she sobbed, "I was afraid that I was going to lose you!" she hugged me tightly and I patted her back.

"Hey, it's okay. You know mortals, they always try to break us up." I tried getting air into my lungs but Annabeth was hugging me so hard.

"Yeah, haha." She wiped away her tears and let go. I breathed heavily after the next few minutes but she seems to not have any reaction what-so-ever.

During the next few classes, everything was a blur. Until lunch came. It was awful! Now that Veronica officially hates Annabeth, she will do anything to break us up, even if it kills her. I saved Annabeth a spot with my friends and I as I waited for her to come out of the lunch line. I hungrily bit into my pizza and turned around.

"Percy! My man!" Leo came over and sat in Annabeth's seat. He put his legs on the table and stole some of my fries, "Yo, I bet it's no fun without me and Jason!"

"Yeah, not really," I agreed, "today was crazy."

"IT IS!" Leo shouted, then leaned over to me, "So. Many. Hot. Girls." I chuckled and leaned back against my chair.

"By the way, that's Annabeth's seat." I pointed out.

"Okay, don't wanna interrupt the two love birds!" Leo moved to the next seat.

"Where's the rest of the people?" I asked, thinking about Hazel, Frank, Nico, and Thalia.

"Oh, they're coming tomorrow," Leo whispered, "Had some emergency with a few hellhounds." I nodded and Annabeth came over.

"Leo! What's up?" Annabeth grinned, "Where's Jason and the rest of the people?"

"Hellhound problems, and Jason is with Piper," Leo whistled and Annabeth laughed. Later on, my mortal friends joined and they agreed to keep a look out for Veronica.

"Who's Veronica?" Leo asked, "Is she cute?"

"Yeah," Drake replied, "But she's a pain in the _ass_!"

"At least she has one!" Mel sniggered and everyone laughed with her.

"At least I don't have a crush on—"Drake shot back but got interrupted with a smack across the face.

"Shut up!" Mel hissed, "Say his name and I will beat the shit out of you!"

"Okay, shutting up," Drake covered his mouth with his hands.

"VERONICA ALERT!" Meg whispered loudly and Annabeth's face turned firm. I saw Veronica sway her hips like an idiot and she walked towards me.

"Hey Perce!" Veronica giggle with the rest of her pack.

"'Sup," Leo nodded his head.

"No one was talking to you, loser." One of Veronica's girls, Helen, said.

"Well my ladies," Leo tried to put his arms around two of the girl's shoulders, "If you're not talking to me, then who are you talking to?"

"Percy! Duh!" Veronica smirked and winked at me. I groaned.

"I don't see a Percy here." Leo remarked.

"Then you're even more of a loser," Helen shook his arm off and Veronica tried to sit on my lap. I moved away as Annabeth stepped in.

"Sorry, but that spot was preserved for me." Annabeth fake smiled.

"No spots are preserved for blonds like you," Veronica snapped.

"What?" Jason's eyes narrowed and Veronica's head snapped around.

"No one wants to… well hello there!" Veronica flashed a smile at him and Jason rolled his eyes.

"Leave Percy alone, and my boyfriend, too." Piper said in charmspeak, and without a word, she walked off with the other girls.

"Thanks Piper! I guess I owe you two." I chuckled.

"Nah, it was fun," Piper shrugged.

And the rest of the lunch was just fine… for now…

**Thanks for reading! I know... it's not good... Eh...:P **

**But still! Review and do what ever xD**

**I was planning to add another chapter but I decided to add another chapter for it instead!**

**REVIEW SO I CAN CONTINUE THE STORY! Thanks ^^**

**Question of the Day: Who do you thing Mel's crush is?**

**REVIEW/PM ME IF YOU WANT TO RESPOND TO IT! THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOT ANOTHER ANNABETH GOES TO GOODE HIGH STORY!**

**Hey guys! I'M SOOOO SORRY THIS CHAPTER DIDN'T COME OUT IN A LONG TIME! I apologize for taking so long and letting you guys wait for like a bajillion years! Stupid science teacher assigns too much projects and labs -_-. But anyway, here it is… Enjoy! Mmore coming up!**

**Thank you for the few anonymous reviewers who made this story go on! Different point of view! Woooo!**

**Nancy Bobofit-4**

I changed a lot after five years.

Yeah, my looks, my emotions, and well… my feelings, and a new fresh slate starts now.

Right now… at Goode High. I timidly walked in the door way, playing with my straightened hair and my make-up covered face which was hiding my freckles. I was wearing a green ruffled blouse which matched my eyes, white pastel jeans, and black jewel studded flats. I felt like a queen, imagining that I would rule the school because of my money and looks. I shifted my bag and looked for my locker with my head down, pretending to be shy. And of course, hoping that some cute guy would come help me, but I found my locker before anyone came over. I twisted the lock on it a peered at the girl next to me. She had jet black hair and was wearing a brown leather jacket, light blue jeans with black combat boots. Her hair was long and wavy that was past her shoulders. She was tan and tall, and way more beautiful than me. I tapped her shoulders and she turned around. Her piercing bluish greenish eyes were stunning, like I have just been in a illusion, but one of her eyes were sort of milky white. Oh gosh, she was literally almost blind.

"Um… hey, I was asking—" I asked softly, hoping she wouldn't get mad. But she just laughed and grinned.

"How I turned blind?" her eyes sparkled.

"Haha, no, I really don't care if you are blind. Not in an offensive way of course." I said quickly. And she laughed again.

"Well thanks, I guess. You're one of the few who doesn't care if I turned blind. I'm Lucy." Lucy held out her hand and I shook it, "I'm guessing you're new here, just like my other friend, Annabeth."

_Annabeth? How come that name seemed so familiar? _I thought. But I shook it off.

"Cool, um so do you know where biology with Mrs. Jonah is?" I asked.

"Yeah! She's my first period class too! I'll walk with you once the—" _Riiinngggg! _"bell rings." And we both laughed silently.

"I'm Nancy by the way," I said, "Nancy Bobofit."

"Nice to meet you girl!" she said awkwardly when she heard my last name.

"Um… what's wrong with my last name?" I asked angrily, hot tears filled my eyes, "How would you feel if you had a weird last name?"

"No Nancy! It's nothing about your last name!" Lucy held her hands up, "It's just—"

"Please no talking! The class bell rung, and I expect to make my one hour worthwhile." Mrs. Jonah said loudly, "My name is Mrs. Jonah and I will be your biology teacher. Let's start with introductions, shall we?" She pointed to a girl with blond hair and stormy grey eyes. She was… gorgeous. Her hair was tied in a side-ponytail and she stood up and cleared her throat.

"Hey, um… my name is Annabeth Chase, and I like architecture and mathematics and—"

"Okay Wise Girl, no need for speeches," snickered a voice below her.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain!" she whispered at him loudly, then smiled and sat down.

_So that's the Annabeth Lucy was talking about._ I thought in my head.

"Why don't you go next?" Mrs. Jonah pointed at the guy who called Annabeth "Wise Girl". He gulped and stood up. He had black hair and sea-green eyes. Can it be…?

"Hey, um… yeah. My name is Percy Jackson and I like to swim and stuff… so yeah."

Percy Jackson. My eyes widened. Percy Jackson! It couldn't be Prissy! He was… _hot_. So hot that I fanned myself when he stood up. He was strong and buff and tan, instead of the scrawny guy that I once knew. I now regretted myself for making fun of him in the first place: throwing peanut butter at him, and getting him into trouble. I turned my head around to meet Lucy and her chin was rested on her fists and she looked at me and mouthed _Taken_. I cursed silently and mouthed back _who_? She smirked and pointed at Percy. _Annabeth Chase_. I dropped my mouth open only to find them kissing passionately.

"Percy and Annabeth! This isn't a love booth!" Mrs. Jonah yelled.

"Sorry," they muttered at the same time, but they still held hands.

"PERCABETH FOR LIFE!" Two twins yelled, who are so-called Connor and Travis. Percy and Annabeth blushed and Annabeth gave them the death glare and the twins sat down. I chuckled silently and found myself pointed at by Mrs. Jonah.

"Why don't you go sweetie?" Mrs. Jonah said sweetly. I breathed in, and stood up while peering at Percy.

"Hi. My name is Nancy Bobofit and I like to read and draw," I sat down and peered to the left and found Percy's eyes widening too. His mouth was opened and closed, and Annabeth got worried.

"Do you know her?" I heard her whisper.

"Yeah, from middle school." Percy whispered back.

"Oh-kay then, but class is starting," Annabeth said pecking his cheek. He sniggered and responded.

"Does this body look like I care?" Percy did the Harlem Shake and Annabeth laughed while pulling him down.

"Stop it! You're gonna get in trouble," Annabeth said between muffled laughs.

"Does this body look like—" Percy began, and Annabeth pulled him in for a kiss and he stopped.

"Stop now please?" Annabeth laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." Percy sat down and started writing. I laughed silently to myself and saw Lucy silent… and had tears in her eyes. I turned around and she saw me and wiped her tears and stood up when Mrs. Jonah pointed at her.

"Hi, I'm Lucy and—"

"Lucy… Last name please?" Mrs. Jonah raised an eyebrow. Lucy shifted uncomfortably.

"Um… uh…" Lucy shuffled her feet.

"Last name?" Mrs. Jonah said impatiently.

"J," Lucy said quickly.

"Jay?"

"No, just the letter… J."

"Okay then…" I heard Mrs. Jonah scratching her pen furiously on the table and she stood up.

"Alright! Again, my name is Mrs. Jonah and let's continue with what we started… Chapter 10 please!"

The rest of the half-hour went by and I went to the next period quickly with Lucy. I ran and hoped that Percy wouldn't spot me and follow me to make fun that I made this huge mistake.

_I'm sorry Percy. I'm sorry I bullied you and made fun of your only friend. I'm sorry that middle school had to be this way for you… and I'm sorry for all the things I did. But… I had feelings for you when you were in 8__th__ grade, but I never had the guts to say it. Now it's too late, but can we still be friends? _I thought with hot tears streaming down my face. I had to face my fear. Saying sorry.

**Nancy Bobofit—5**

It was lunch time and I actually became friends with Annabeth when we were in architecture class together as an elective. No wonder Percy likes her, she was sweet and beautiful.

"Do you want to hang out with my friends and I at lunch?" she asked, playing with her owl earrings.

"Sure, but can my friend, Lucy come too?" I asked.

"Of course! I'm friends with tons of people with disabilities…" Annabeth said grimly.

"Oh well… I'll see you there!" I was about to ask why she said it so bitterly, but I shrugged it off, knowing that she doesn't want to talk about it. I walked in the lunch line and bumped into the two twins that was throwing food at each other and snatching a few extra fries form other people's trays.

"Hey Nancy! You're the person that Percy knows!" Travis grinned and my spine flew sparks when I heard his name.

"Yeah," I agreed, "It's been a while since I've seen him."

"Well, our tables over there so come over for the fun at our table! Bye!" they said together and flew off without paying to the cashier. I gave her my card and she furiously punched the key board. I couldn't help but stare at Percy, wondering every single day if he was actually the Percy I knew. I took a deep breath and walked over to the table and sat next to Annabeth and Lucy. They were both laughing so hard that Lucy fell of her chair and Annabeth saw my confused look. She pointed at Percy and flipped to the ground. I saw him pretending to be a gangster only to be flicked by a dude and he screamed like a 7 year old. He then acted like _oh-no-you-didn't_ girl and snapped his fingers and the guy flicked him again and Percy screamed and threw at napkin at him. I smiled faintly and laughed with Annabeth and Lucy. He came over and sat down with his legs on Annabeth.

"Pwned!" He ate a fry and opened his hand and Annabeth grumbled and handed him ten bucks.

"Hey Rach—I mean Nancy!" Annabeth smiled, "Sorry, you looked like another girl I knew."

"It's fine."

"Anyway, these are my friends: Travis, Connor, Katie, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Chris, Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Megan, Mel, Drake, and Justin." Travis and Connor grinned and looked at Katie who rolled her eyes. Katie was pretty with her dark brown hair and she was wearing an olive green tank top with denim jeans and dark green Converse High Tops. She was eating lollipop and her hair was let down naturally. Thalia was different, but she acted normal. Thalia was wearing a regular black t-shirt with silver jeans and black leather boots. She smelled like ozone and lavender and the same time. Clarisse was wearing a camouflage leather jacket with red pastel jeans and combat boots. Her brown hair was tied in a french braid. She was muscular, and her eyes looked like she could spring out, grab a pair of knives and stab anyone with a pinkie. I shivered when I saw her. The rest looked normal and chatted gossip and their crushes.

"Um. Hey, Nancy." Percy held his hand up in a wave. I looked down and felt the awkward silence.

"Hey Percy." I said softly.

"Look… um—" Percy started.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out, "I'm sorry that I made fun of you and threw peanut butter at you! I'm sorry that I made fun of your only friend! I'm sorry that I bullied you! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything! I was young I didn't know that it would hurt that much! I'm sorry! I—"

"Whoa whoa Nancy, it's okay!" Percy held his hands in surrender, "I'm not mad or anything. Not at you. Not at anyone—"

"Except Veronica." Mel snickered.

"Yeah her, but not anyone else. It's cool Nancy, chill." Percy laid back into his chair and I sighed of relief.

"Thank gosh, I thought you would be made at me forever!" I laughed and he chuckled. So _cute_!

"Everything's fine. Forgiven." Percy said, "Gotta run, um… Annabeth will explain!" he dashed off and everyone hid him underneath the table. I raised an eyebrow and asked Annabeth.

"It's… complicated," Annabeth explained, "You see, Percy here, is this so called popular jock and every girl wants her. But, I have him already. So… Veronica, the wanna-be cliché popular girl, want him. And every lunch day she meets and flirts… flirts… and flirts! Never stops. So we have to hide him."

"I see." I thought about it. I guess being popular isn't that great. I saw Veronica walk over and tap Annabeth in the shoulder. Annabeth turned around slowly.

"Your problem?" Annabeth asked coldly.

"Yeah… I have a problem. _You're_ the problem missy." Veronica pursed her lips. Seeing her makes me wanna throw up. She saw me and whispered in my ear.

"Fat girl. _These_ looks takes practice. So stop being a wanna-be and get a life." Veronica then asked, "Now where's my boyfriend?"

"No where to be found here." Piper responded.

"Hmm… Okay then. At least I still have one more buttercup to pick on." Veronica winked at Jason and he groaned.

"Be back cougar," Veronica walked away, swaying her hips. Jason kissed Piper and pulled away.

"Thank you, now my memory is wiped away and I love you." Jason held Piper's hand. I did a silent _aw_ and Piper smiled.

"Love you too!" Their lips met and a smiled. If only I had a perfect life like them.

"Amazing huh?" Lucy whispered.

"Yeah."

"It's a lot crazier if you actually knew their secrets,"


	5. Chapter 5

**NOT ANOTHER ANNABETH GOES TO GOODE HIGH STORY!**

**Annabeth—6 **

**Heeyy! Thanks to the people who reviewed the fourth chapter! Here's the 5****th**** or 6****th**** chapter of my story and I hope ya guys like it! DEATH HUGS AND FREE COOKIES FOR EVERYBODY! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FREAKING PJO! **

**Review c: **

Should I back up a little?

Nah. If I explained how I got here it's gonna get dirty. But usually, it's just the _I go to school, guys love me and flirt with me, I have a boyfriend story, repeat. _ So I really don't want to bother explaining it, especially with all the disturbing words they said and trust me, you do _not_ want to hear it. So let's continue off… where all the drama starts. Yep. Lunch. Whoopee.

I overheard Nancy and Lucy's conversation. Hey, it's what demigods do. And that is when I knew something was up. _How did Lucy know?_ I thought in my head. It's not possible! Our strawberry fields are _perfectly _protected, by me of course, and we didn't say a peep about this demigod stuff. In fact, I didn't want to talk about it, especially with my moral friends around. Lucy… she's a nice girl. Mysterious, but nice. She's blind, and I'm planning to figure out why because it's obviously not a birth defect.

Lucy walked up to me as everyone left for their next class. "Hey," Lucy smiled, she had no stress on her back.

"Hi." I started, "I was wondering—"

"How I became blind? And how I knew this little _secret_ of yours? " Lucy interrupted, like she already knew what was in my mind.

"Yeah." I breathed, shocked. _No one, I mean NO ONE_, has ever read my mind before. It's not easy.

"Well, let's just say I got thrown in a pit, and I got hit by pieces of glass that was on the ground. I turned blind and I had to put my other senses on an advantage. And how I knew you're secret? Ha, it's really obvious. You have a bronze knife stashed up in your backpack and Percy always plays with his pen that is in his pocket that he never uses. You guys master sword and knife training in PE, and you guys aced the Ancient Greek tests that was impossible to be spoken. And whenever you talk about a mythical creature, you guys started bursting out laughing like it's supposed to be funny." Lucy smirked, "There's more but it's not necessary. Face it. I know you guys are demigods."

"Well, to correct a _tiny_ part," I remarked, and Lucy nodded, "you kind of aced the tests too… so that doesn't prove anything and—"

"I aced it because I'm a demigod too," the sentence echoed in my mind. I wanted to run around in the hallways and scream _LUCY IS A DEMIGOD PEOPLE _but withheld myself.

"Who is your parent?" I asked softly.

"My parent I wish not to speak of," Lucy answered quite grimly. That tone reminded me of Luke, before he died, and got corrupted. That time when Percy, Grover and I went on our first quest. Her looks was like all Gods combined in one.

"Alright, I understand," I answered, pretending to be understanding. Lucy nodded and observed me carefully, if she can. "Do you want to go now? The bell's is gonna ring in like, a minute."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Lucy agreed, "I'll meet you after school?"

"No, sorry, I have to watch Percy do swim practice."

"Can I come?"

"Sure! I can tell Percy wants to be friends with you too!"

"Yeah, I bet he does." Lucy waved and walked away. _What is up with her?_ I thought. Every girl that is allowed to see Percy practice will scream with joy and die. She sure is different. I walked to class, confused. One simple question that Lucy needs to answer: Who are you?

**Annabeth—7 **

Time flies… literally… haha… inside joke.

But anyway, the bell rung and I rushed outside to try to sneak past the gate. Lucy ran over, trying to avoid the things she can run into. I watched her dodge past every obstacle smoothly, like a gazelle. _Maybe she's one of Lady Artemis' hunters._ I thought. Nah. Otherwise, Thalia would have realized.

"Annabeth, can you at least slow down to wait for a blind girl?!" Lucy joked, panting.

"Sorry, the competition is starting!" I sat down on one of the wet benches and waited for Percy to come out. I heard Lucy gasp as Veronica walked into the gate. WAIT? VERONICA?! I jumped out of my seat and glared at her, she just smirked and walked to the nearest seat possible to me. She pulled out her Coach make-up bag and applied a fresh coat of lip gloss. She smacked her lips and puckered them, like she was ready to make out with somebody, which could be Percy if I didn't watch her.

"Oh my gosh, the two hottest girls in my presence!" a random guy screamed, and I blushed secretly. Veronica turned her head around and winked at them, making them have hearts in their eyes. Then, he came. Percy. His back was bare and I saw the white scars that were healing after the huge wars. And of course, me hurting him. I scoffed as he saw me and flexed his muscles, and I rolled my eyes and giggled with Lucy. I sat with pride, for I'm dating the sweetest guy in the world, and not to mention the cutest. I saw Veronica trim her shirt a little shorter so that the top of her belly was showing. I watched in disgust as she was trying to make out with five guys at once.

"Percy is in the lead!" the coach cried, and everyone cheered. Another lap, and another. I saw him sprint for the final lap, touching the wall. He got out of the water, winking at me and I pretended to blow air kisses at him. He stuck out his tongue and I smirked.

"You guys are so cute together!" Lucy cried. I whirled around, almost forgetting that she was behind me all this time.

"Yeah, we have been friends ever since we were 12," I smiled. Lucy smiled back but said sadly:

"I wish I had friends when I was 12," Lucy looked down and my smile faded. I felt a pang of guilt in my heart.

"Hey I'm sorry." I said gently, and Percy came over.

"Hey Wise Girl, what's wrong?" Percy pecked me on the lips.

"Oh, it's just Lucy never had a friend, because, you know." I said, and his eyes looked guilty too.

"Hey Lucy, it's okay. We're friends now." He faked a smile and Lucy smiled back.

"Yeah, thanks," Lucy got and hugged us both, "I gotta go, you know, demigod stuff,"

"You're a demigod?" Percy asked, "Wise girl, since when did you figure that out?"

"Just today," I responded, "we could help if you want," I took out my dagger and Percy grabbed his pen. Lucy nodded and we ran out the gate.

"Wait!" Percy yelled, "I needa get changed!" he ran back flailing his arms behind him. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Seaweed brain," I muttered, and laughed to myself, "so who's this monster we're fighting?"

"Oh nothing much, just a few hellhounds and _empousai_," Lucy twirled her watch and it grew into a double bladed sword. It glowed in the light like Percy's. Percy came waddling back and we rushed into the forest. The battle was a breeze. Lucy explained it has been disturbing the animals so she decided to chase the monsters off. She explained more about herself, and her blindness.

"I'm Lucy. My mom named me that. But she abandoned me and threw me into a really dark pit, I remembered. I fell face down and damaged my eyes. I just sat there crying. There was no way out, and no way of living. I have never felt so abandoned. A few years later, I threw it behind me. When I was nine, I took care of myself, using the only source I have: water. The water was really hot, and the air was sparse. It was all thick and runny, never like fresh air. I stayed in this pit, for fifteen years, desperately finding a way out. And at night, I had to fight off monsters, having no idea why then. So, I found this piece of metal, celestial bronze, and created my own balanced sword. Night works best for me because I can only see in that time. Until I finally got up by some elevator that was there. I was found by a women named Mary, but she died a year later. I then went to an orphanage, and that's where I stayed." Lucy kicked a rock.

"Wow, to be honest, your life must suck," Percy said.

"No duh dumbo!" Lucy balance on a log, "My life does suck,"

"But you're safe now," I added, and Lucy shook her head.

"I get nightmares, I'm not safe, if you know what I mean." And Percy and I nodded.

"Well, it's late, mom will kill us with hugs if we don't go!" Percy's fingers laced through mine.

"Alright! Do you want to meet here again tomorrow? Since it's the weekend and all! You can bring your friends!" Lucy smiled, and we decided to do it because it's time for her to have some fun.

"See ya!" Lucy disappeared in a blink of an eye. We walked together through the woods and talked about our summer. When we made it to the apartment door, we had dinner, and… the usual stuff. I changed in my PJs and walked out and Percy was waiting.

"Were you watching the whole time?!" I punched his arm.

"Yes," Percy kissed me and I fell in, knotting my fingers in his tangled hair. He pulled me closer and his lips touched my neck. We pulled away and crashed on the bed together. We slept soundly, with no disturbances.

But a dream came. It was an omen, more like a riddle.

_A secret_ it whispered, _A secret that brings anger. A secret that brings joy. _

"What?" I yelled in my dream.

_A secret with glass and sand, _it oozed down my mind. _A secret that holds lies_.

I'm confused, I thought.

_A secret hidden for 14 years will be revealed,_ it said again.

By who? I yelled in my brain.

_A secret… A secret _the whispers faded.

My eyes opened. Oh kay, WHAT JUST HAPPENED?

"A secret that holds lies," I whispered. What does that mean? If you're telling your friend a secret you can't _lie_ about it. Otherwise, it won't be a secret! Double meanings girl, double meanings.

I took a deep breath, but the words still echoed in my mind.

_A secret_.

Shut up, I told my mind.

I closed my eyes again, thinking on this _riddle_. It kept ringing in my head… like I was destined to do it.

_A secret... a secret_.

**Did I do this riddle thing right? Or is it a little awkward?**

**THANKS FOR READING ANYWAY! REVIEW SO I'M DETERMINED TO WRITE THE NEXT ONE IN TIME! C: ~Kat**

**More drama-ish thing next chapter... wanna make this riddle thing drag you guys on... MWAHAHHAHAHAHAH o_o**

**kay so more high school stuff next chapter! Let's see what Veronica does this time ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOT ANOTHER ANNABETH GOES TO GOODE HIGH STORY!**

**Kay so first… I would like to thank so much for the reviewers out there for review my chapter five! It means so much to me!**

**More high school stuff and Percabeth (sort of...) in here c: Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE PJO SERIES! Oh I wish I did... xD**

**Percy—8 **

Annabeth woke with a start. She jolted up with her arms punching my face. I stood up in bed and with my groggily eyes looked around. I know. I'm an idiot. Annabeth was sweating and I put my arms around her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, she was breathing heavily, and her gray eyes were distorting.

"I just got this riddle in my dream, I'm pretty sure it's about Lucy." Annabeth laid back down.

"Alright then… we'll think about it later, but we have school tomorrow, and I really don't want to get yelled by Mrs. Jonah again." Annabeth laughed and punched me in the arm.

"Okay then! Night!" Annabeth closed her eyes. I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Night," I whispered, and darkness filled me.

I woke up when my mom knocked on the door. "Honey, you don't wanna be late for school!"

"Okay mom!" I jumped out of bed and rolled Annabeth out of bed. She fell out and groaned.

"PERCY JACKSON!" Annabeth got up and slapped me, "There's a better way of waking me up!"

"It's the first thing I could think of." I grinned and she glared at me, but I swear she was hiding a smile.

"Seaweed brain," Annabeth wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I kissed her back and wrapped my arms around her thin waist and pulled her in closer. I pecked her neck and she went in the bathroom to change.

**LINE BREAKER O_O**

Once we came out of our room, I smelled bacon and eggs and my mouth started to water. I ran down the hallway and wolfed down everything on my plate. Annabeth rolled her eyes and started eating with a grin on her face. I chewed slowly, enjoying the sensation of the fried bacon with eggs. A knock came from the door and I heard voices outside of it.

"Why are you knocking the door when there's a doorbell right next to it?" I heard Travis ask.

"Because it's not manly enough if you push a stupid button!" Connor responded.

"Oh my gods, does it matter?!" I heard Nico groan and slam his head against wall.

"Yes it does!" The Stolls yelled together. My mom was just about to open the door until I heard Thalia growl.

"Just do this to the frickin' door dumbasses!" Thalia ninja-kicked the door open and walked in. She made her face _I-rule-you-so-go-drive-yourself-into-a-wall _look.

"Percy!" The Stolls yelled and grinned.

"What 'cha doing with yo girlfriend?" Connor said mischievously.

"At least he has one," Annabeth smirked and Travis snorted. He pointed at me and said:

"I. Told. You. So." He danced in the middle of the room and I chuckled. Annabeth threw a shoe at him and he toppled over, making everyone laugh at him.

"So what? We're dating, like you said like years ago, and you're right. Got a problem?" I wrapped my arm around Annabeth's shoulders. Thalia covered her eyes and screamed.

"IT 'S SCARRING MY EYES! IT'S MELTING!" She ran around the room and even used the fire extinguisher at us. Mom was looking at me _what-kind-of-friends-do-you-have? _Look. I shrugged and she smiled.

"It's time to go to school guys!" Paul yelled and everyone groaned, "And. We gotta pick Lucy up, because, you know, she can't see." Everyone nodded and Leo skipped to his Prius.

"Damn, Lucy may be blind, but she's hot." Leo fixed his hair up.

"You know, Lucy won't be able to see that," Thalia remarked, and Leo pointed to his heart.

"From here Barbie," Leo closed his eyes and Thalia raised an eyebrow. Piper came over and smacked him across the face and he yelped like a puppy, "What the hell Piper?"

"What, thinking of major bad pick-up lines for Lucy?" Piper asked with a few sniggers hiding behind her mouth.

"From here guys!" Leo jabbed his finger against his heart and did it ten times. I stared with confusion until Paul chuckled and parked his car.

"We're here…Leo." Leo smoothed his clothes and hair out, and hopped out of the car. Lucy was wearing black jeans with a yellow blouse on top. Her messy black hair, like mine, was messily tied up into a bun, with strands of hair flying everywhere. She opened the door and Leo was panting like a puppy dog. Lucy turned around and looked in disgust, but jokingly too.

"Don't flatter me." And she closed the car door and sat next to me. She put her sunglasses on and I laughed so hard with everyone else. Annbeth was squeezing my hand and leaned into my chest.

"I like this group," Annabeth whispered, with her grey eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Yeah," I agreed and pushed her playfully, "Catherine Obvious." Annabeth raised an eyebrow and her lips turned into a smile and she kissed me lightly. She wrapped her arms around me and laughed.

"You know, it's supposed to be captain obvious," Annabeth laughed until she started to have tears in her eyes.

"Oh," I said stupidly and blushed. I felt better when she kissed me again, just in time to get out of Paul's prius and go to school. We held hands and I heard Annbeth hum the child song "You are my Sunshine" on the way to the main doorway. We walked happily until Veronica "accidentally" bumped into us, making Annabeth fall over and Veronica landing on me. I fell with a thud as Veronica landed on my chest and I groaned.

"Sorry Percy!" Veronica's eyes looked innocent, but inside, she's evil. Her face was close to mine and I squirmed away like a worm as Veronica 'tried' to get off, but ended up being more on me. Suddenly, a gruff pull lifted her up as Veronica screamed.

"And what do you think you're doing to my…friend?" Lucy asked angrily. I noticed her hesitation and remembered the riddle that Annabeth told me. I got up and wiped the dust off my pants as Annabeth charged like a bull and tackle hugged me. Lucy was busy yelling at Veronica as she faked cried and called for Jason's help. I walked with Annabeth to our next class and Veronica came over and sat down next to me. Annabeth with sitting on the other side. Veronica smirked and she whispered something in her ear, something about cannibal. Annabeth's eyes turned watery. I yelled at Veronica and Thalia towered over her as Piper came comforting Annabeth.

"What the hell Veronica?" I yelled, "What the hell did you say to her?!" Annabeth was strong, she never cries unless one, either I'm dead, or two, she fake cries so she can make people feel bad. Fell for it, not falling for it again.

"Oh, I just told her that she was a waste of space… she should eat her own skin, cannibals do that you know," Veronica batted her eyes, "And that she is not going to win this competition, especially when you already know that you chose me. And I deserve every single thing that you do to Annabeth… except the cheating part, you know. Yeah, I spread rumors, even to Meg, who now looks at you in disgust. Everyone thinks that you cheated over such a," Veronica coughed that sentence, "'sweet', 'pretty', girl. If I were you, I would go for the hot girls that actually are single, of course me. You're quite the charmer, and I like a feisty boy in my bedroom." Veronica came closer and tried to wrap her arms around my waist. I plucked the hands off of my body. Veronica kissed my cheek and I felt like I wanted to vomit after I smelled her face, which reeked with designer perfume. I rubbed the lip stick off my cheek.

"Hey! Stop it!" It was Nancy.

**Percy—9 **

Nancy came charging over and pushed Veronica to the ground. She hung on to me and I toppled over on to her. Such a slut.

"Oh! Percy, save me!" Veronica rolled on top of me and I seriously wanted to grab my Riptide and slash her arms off. Sorry, I normally don't do this to girls, but I really want to do this, especially to her. I saw Meg walk by and she shook her head. She walked over and stomped on my chest, which begged for air.

"Wow, Percy! No wonder Annabeth is crying. You cheating bastard! You don't deserve a nice girl like Annabeth! In fact, you're not even comforting her! Oh right, probably because you're _busy_ with Veronica, which 'accidentally' rolled on your body. I can't believe I was your friend! This isn't the Percy I knew." Meg walked off, with her nose up. I got up and pushed Veronica away, who grinned like crazy. I ran to Annabeth, who shook my arm off. She got up, with tears streaking her cheeks.

"I heard everything that Meg said," Annabeth said in a low tone. I backed away with wide eyes. This isn't what I wanted it to be.

"Annabeth…" I tried to hug her but she pushed away.

"Don't 'Annabeth' me!" she pushed me away, "You said that you would be there for me! You even promised me!" she held up her promise ring that I gave her for our anniversary.

"Annabeth, let me explain!" I tried to keep my sadness locked away, but it kept gushing back as she held the promise ring in the air, delicately.

"I guess it's useless if you broke it." Annabeth said coldly. A knife stabbed me in the heart as she dropped it and walked away. I sat down, my back leaned against the wall. Veronica walked over and she stood on her knees, smiling.

"See what happens if you don't give me what I want?" Veronica smirked, "I make sure that you have no choice _but_ to go out with me… if you want the reputation." I got up, this time, replacing my sadness and grief with anger.

"YOU'RE THE WORST! YOU HEARTLESS BITCH!" I yelled, my voice echoing the hallway, "ALL YOU DO IN YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE IS TO RUIN MORE! DOES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER?! BECAUSE I'M PRETTY SURE THAT'S WHY YOUR PSYCHOTIC BRAIN TURNED TO ME BECAUSE I CAN EASILY GET BROKEN. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? NO I'M NOT GOING WITH A SLUT LIKE YOU!" I pushed her hard and ran away.

**LINE BREAKER**

I was sitting in a tree for the last 2 hours. I played with the promise ring that Annabeth threw down. I put it in my pocket and leaned back against the trunk. Relieving my stress by stabbing the trunk with my sword, digging it half-way through the hilt. I saw Lucy walk over with her hands in her pockets. She stopped every minute to see if she was going where she wanted to go. Lucy came up to the tree and swung herself up to a branch near-by me. She saw my sadness and she started it slow.

"Hey," she said it gently. And I leaned back against the trunk.

"Hi." I looked down.

"I talked to Annabeth," Lucy said grimly, "And I know you don't want to talk about it, but I'm gonna say it anyway."

"Please sum it up," I said, a little angry.

"Okay…" Lucy nodded, "She is pretty much pissed off."

"No wonder." I muttered as I swung my sword around. I accidentally aimed for Lucy but she blocked it, metal to metal, with her double-bladed sword.

"But she still loves you!" Lucy yelled over the clinks of our weapons. I lowered my sword and dropped it.

"Really?" I asked. If only I could explain….

"Yeah," Lucy attacked, with me easily blocking that strike, only to be aimed at the chest with the other side of the blade, "Got ya!"

"Not the end Lucy!" I attacked again, and talked about the adventures with Annabeth and I, with of course, Grover. I spilled out all my secrets, including my Achilles spot. Lucy just listened carefully, as she was blocking the strikes. She was like a little sister I never had. We stopped for a while, panting. I sort of liked her better than all the other friends that I had...

That I lost.

But we were just friends. I just like her in a sister/brother relationship. I still love Annabeth.

We both stared at the same direction in silence. Lucy spoke up.

"She's just confused… that's all." Lucy looked up at the horizon.

"I bet," I agreed, "Just tell her that—"

"I'm not telling her. It's _your _job. Not mine." Lucy swung herself down, "Just be slow on it, wait for her to recover. That's my advice, because, you know, I'm a girl and all."

"Are you?" I asked jokingly, and Lucy raised her eyebrow and shook the trunk, making me fall off my branch.

"Shut up!" Lucy laughed, but the softened, "Just be slow, I gotta go, my sitter is gonna kill me! Bye!" She ran off, turned around waved back, and disappeared into the night.

**REVIEW! Ooh... Drama... drama! Mah worst enemy LOL XD**

**Also, I might run out of ideas later on, so if you could do me a favor and send me some ideas with your review... GREAT!**

**I'm also free to answer any questions that you might have: personal, embarrassing, PJO, what ever! As long as I don't reveal my private information then it's fine. :P**

**Question of the Day: Who, besides Veronica, helped spread the rumor?**


	7. SKIP IF NOT DISAPPOINTED WITH CH 6!

**Reviews…**

**IF YOU AREN'T DISAPPOINTED WITH CHAPTER 6, PLEASE READ THE FIRST PART AND SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!** **(I know it isn't out yet... xD, so please bear with me as I continue writing it! Thanks ^^)**

**Okay! So thanks for the reviews! ****Otakusofia sent like a lot of reviews xD. Thank you! And thanks RAINBOW dewdrops for sending reviews too! COOKIES FOR YOUUUUU! C: **

**Thanks for a lot of people who reviewed chapter 6 as well! I appreciate it! If you have any questions or comments, just PM or review the next chapter and I'd gladly fix/answer it! **

**To the people who are disappointed with chapter 6: **

**Okay, okay! I get it! I know it's unrealistic after all they been through together blah blah blah… Just chill! I'm fixing it! Like, right now! JUST CHILL! Thanks c: **

**I know you've seen too much of this Percy and Annabeth fight, but they didn't break up! Just to let you know! Like Lucy said before, she's just confused. So I'm sorry if you're not satisfied with this, but they didn't break up! Kay? In fact, they're making up right now on this chapter. Kay? So no more hate please! If there's something you need me to fix, there's a difference between telling me and threatening me. And I know you're tired of all this crap after all this waiting and stuff, just know that I'm sorry and I'm doing the best I can! And like I said, there's a difference between threatening me, and telling me what's wrong. Example:**

**Good: Hey! To my opinion, I didn't really like this chapter or I think this is unreasonable because of this [type in reason].**

** THAT IS FINE! I don't mind if people point out my mistakes because I'm a person too!**

**Bad: I'm tired of all this lame crap, [blah, blah blah blah,] if you don't fix it now, I'm not following or reading your stories anymore! **

** -_-, if you have a problem with my writing, please tell me! And if you threaten me like that, I really don't care if you un-follow me because this is for my enjoyment, not my life line. Excuse me for the rudeness, I'm just disappointed on how rude some people are. Just be lucky you even have stories to read. **

**I know that my reaction to the haters review wasn't exactly the nicest, but this is how I felt when I got these hater reviews, especially when they know that Percabeth is forever. I'm sorry for letting you guys read this, but this only comes out when people send me hate or threats. And like I stated before, I really don't care, like, really. **

**I hope you guys understand this! Please read on, and I might get more hate, but no matters!**

**I'm sorry about all this chapter 6 thing! I really am! **

**Just know that I'm trying to fix this, so please be patient as chapter 7 comes out! Things will be better in there. And to repay all you guys who sent me reviews, whether you liked it or not, I going to continue writing it no matter how many reviews I get, because I made you guys read this. This hate makes me more determined to make it better, because I know that people out there enjoy my writing, and I'm not going to stop because some stupid person sends me hate all the time. Like I said, excuse my language, I really don't f*cking care. **

**Thanks and hopefully you'll keep reading! THANKS :DDD**

**~Kat**

**P.S. Just know that they're getting back together in Chap 7! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**NOT ANOTHER ANNABETH GOES TO GOODE HIGH STORY!**

**Annabeth—10**

**Heeeyy! I'm back and hopefully I get as much views as before! But if I don't, I'll keep writing because I keep my promises on continuing to write no matter how many reviews I get. Mmk, so might be upset but chill! PERCABETH FOREVEA :DDD**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE PJO SERIES!**

I don't know what just happened.

I don't know what I did, and why I did it.

As I walked away from the guy I loved ever since I was _twelve_, I realized that I turned nuts and I couldn't fix it again. It's just… I heard so many people talk behind my back, or even in front of me, on how Percy did this, Percy did that. I started to believe it. Agh! Stupid peer pressure! Now, I lost him, and I now was humiliated for the rest of my life on how stupid I had been to just let Veronica take me over. Curse you, Aphrodite! Why did you have to make love so complicated? Once I heard Meg yell at Percy, my mind went blank. I know, pretty bad for a daughter of Athena, right? It just happened, curse you hormones. Being emotional wasn't really me, but it just happened. I guess fury crashed over me.

I strolled away, thinking about what I just did as I felt the empty finger with no ring. There were marks from that ring for wearing it for so long. How could I let it go? I couldn't decide, whether I should go back and apologize, or I should just walk away and ask him later? I only knew one person I could trust with this kind of emergency: Lucy. I ran to Lucy and she was pretending to read a book, only realized that she couldn't read it. She looked at me stupidly and did a soft laugh.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked when she found me bursting to tears. She hugged me tightly.

"I-I didn't kn-know what I just did to Percy until I walked away!" I stammered, with emotions pouring over me like a bucket, "I couldn't just come back and say sorry! That would just make him m-mad! I'm pretty sure he destroyed the promise ring by now."

"It's okay, shhh…" Lucy was still hugging me, "I'm sure Percy would understand, and he would never throw away something like that that was so precious to him."

"A-and how would you know that?" I asked, wiping away my tears. Lucy just smiled.

"It's a secret." She whispered, and she said aloud, "I'll go talk to him, if that makes you feel better," I nodded, I told her everything that Percy and I went through, and how I'm just confused on what step to do next. Lucy let go of me and her milky-greenish eyes looked directly at me, "I'm sure he'll understand." I thanked Lucy and she reassured me again. I grabbed my backpack only to be stopped by Percy's friend, Drake. I fell down and he helped me up, muttering sorry.

"Sorry," Drake shuffled his feet, "Look… I'm sorry about Percy." I just smiled and brushed the dust off my t-shirt.

"Oh, it was just a misunderstanding," I told him, trying to convince myself as well, and I joked, "Percabeth is forever you know." Drake laughed and he stepped out of the way. I was about to walk out the front door until he whispered in my ear.

"I think it's time to start over. You know, be with someone else?" I froze and turned around. My throat hurt from anger.

"Percy and I are together forever. I may have given the promise ring to him, but I will never break the promise that I made. And I won't give my body away to someone like _you_, compared to someone like Percy." I walked away and flicked my hair against him.

"You're going to regret this!" Drake yelled and I turned my head with a face that looked like _Watch me, _and strode off again. I already knew that it was a sign of asking me out, perks of being a daughter of Athena.

**LINE BREAKER**

At around six, when I was done with dinner at Sally's apartment with Paul, I realized that Percy didn't come back. I asked and she laughed.

"He's at the beach. It has always been his favorite place. Except of course, with you." Sally slowly cut her food as I blushed red. I turned back to a normal skin tone and I thanked her for the dinner, then walked off to the beach. When I was there, I heard two voices, and clashing metal.

"She's just confused that's all," Lucy said, sitting on a branch, right next to Percy. I felt a twinge of jealousy until he replied.

"Yeah, I bet. If only I could explain…Hey, could you tell her—"

"I'm not telling. _You_ are. Not me." Lucy swung down from the branch and winked at me, and ran away. I felt him slashing against the trunk with his riptide.

"Stupid… me…" He grunted as he punched the tree. He kept punching until is started to bleed, "You Seaweed Brain!" he yelled at himself and tears welled up my eyes. He uses the term against himself.

"How could I let go of Annabeth so easily? I should've went after her…" I saw his eyes sadden, almost crying, as he dropped his head with shame. I took a deep breath and climbed up the tree.

**Annabeth—11 **

I swung up the tree like a monkey and sat on the branch. Percy jumped when he saw me and his eyes saddened even more.

"I know… you want to kill me right now." He muttered.

We both said nothing. I didn't respond because… well… it was sort of true. It was an awkward silence for a good 5 minutes until we both said:

"Look, I'm sorry." We both looked at each other. I shook my head.

"No I am," I took his hand, and squeezed it tight, "I was too emotional and I didn't know what I was doing, it just—"

"No… it's my fault." Percy sighed, and held my hand too, "I should have done something to Veronica instead of just ignoring her. If I did do that, this never would have happened…" He faltered his voice and we both kissed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in. My legs were wrapped around his body while his arms pulled me in closer. We pulled away. I sat down on his lap for the rest of the evening talking about the best things in our lives. After a few moments later, he smiled and handed the promise ring back to me. I took it and smiled back.

"You know, that wasn't as formal as last time." I remarked, slipping the ring back onto my finger. He just laughed.

"But isn't it the best one?" I just nodded and kissed him again.

"Promise me that we would never be apart again?" I asked.

"Promise, double bond." He agreed. This time, he kissed me and I fell in for the last few minutes and we headed back home.

**LINE BREAKER**

The next day, everyone saw us in shock as they saw us walking in the hallway holding hands. I nudged his shoulder and held in my laugh when we both saw Veronica's face. Her mouth was dropped, almost eating the lipstick that she put on before we came. I smirked and made a face at her.

Annabeth—1 Veronica—1 It's time to get back at her, because I couldn't simply handle ties. Percy knew what I was thinking as he let go of my hand, kissed me on the cheek and went to his locker. I walked up to her, smirking like hell. I looked at my nails, trying to act innocent.

"Shocked on what you see hmm?" I pushed my hair back and shouldered my bag. She just smirked back as her friends whispered to her.

"I am shocked," Veronica admitted, "But that doesn't mean he's yours. Permanently, at least. I still have the game, so you better watch your back." She blew a kiss at Percy and I rolled my eyes.

"Just admit it Veronica," I said, grabbing a bottle of water, "Percy is taken, and you can't do anything about it. I mean, come on, you're wearing loads of makeup that isn't necessary. I guess that, you know, he likes _true_ beauty better, don't ya think?" And then, I twisted the cap.

"Oh please, you don't even have outer beauty, why would you think of inner beauty first?" Veronica and her crowd walked. And I drank from the water bottle, letting this conversation drag on.

"Sadly, you don't even have an outer beauty," I remarked, "because all your make-up covered it!" Then, I squirted the water bottle at her face, and crumpled the plastic bottle. She gasped, and sprayed out water from her mouth. Her skin was paler, with her hair sticking to her ears. Her lashes were nowhere to be seen, probably because I'm so used to seeing huge fake ones, and her mouth was chapped. I turned my head, only to find Percy bursting out laughing, holding his stomach. I smiled, glad that I made him laugh.

"Chase… you dare!" Veronica yelled.

"I believe I just did, try me." I was smiling, "Girl, I have inner beauty, a natural one. So I guess I won after all."

"We'll see about that," she cried, "I still have plans coming up. Especially with a betrayal of a life time. Now if you excuse me," she said it in a high pitch, "I have some make-up to put on, and some Jason to flirt with." She walked away, with her head up, with everyone laughing at her. Drake came up and I turned my head away. I walked towards Percy and wrapped my hands around his waist.

"Um… what's going on?" Percy asked, "Hey! Drake, what's up?" Drake turned around. I forgot that he didn't know about all this and I opened my mouth, but shut it.

"Oh, nothing much, just realizing that you came back together again." Drake said bitterly. His eyes were on me.

"Yeah, Percabeth is forever, you know," I laughed as he pulled me in closer.

"Yeah, I heard," Drake's eyes left mine and he walked away.

"What's with the cold, man?" Percy yelled after him. He shook his head, "Drake… he's complicated!"

"Mhm…" I agreed, kissing his cheek. We were nose to nose, and we kissed for a good moment, which turned into a make-out session.

Somebody cleared her throat and we pulled away. We both looked at her and I saw Helen. The girl who has followed Veronica for so long.

"What do you want?" I yelled, "Want some information? Here!" I pushed my lips against Percy's and pulled away, "INFO SENT!" Percy looked dreamy after the kiss and I punched him. We both laughed as Helen stayed there timidly.

"Um… no. It's about that rumor?" _That_ got my attention. I let go of Percy and I turned my body to her. She backed away but kept talking. Hmm… she has some brains.

"Veronica isn't the only one who spread it," Helen blurted, then covered her mouth. She whispered in my ear, "Don't tell her I said that."

"Why would you tell us this?" Percy asked and she blushed.

"Be-because, I hate Veronica." Percy and my mouth dropped open.

"Dude! Not true!" I yelled, "You guys share gossip together, have sleepovers together, do everything together!"

"That's because our family are friends with theirs!" Helen yelled back, "And well… because she's rich."

"So?" Percy growled, grabbing my hand.

She huffed, "Do you want me to tell you or nawt?" We stayed silent.

"Okay, so let's say the girl who helped her is a friend of yours." Percy's eyes turned dark, whenever he turns angry. His eyes used to be bright, like the ocean, but now… it turned into a storm.

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS ^^**

**Kat**


	9. Chapter 9

**NOT ANOTHER ANNABETH GOES TO GOODE HIGH STORY!**

**Drake—12**

**I know, I know, this chapter didn't come out for like a week! I'm sorry, my stupid science teacher wouldn't stop giving me homework… yeah. So let's go to the bright stuff! :D Change of view woooo… o_o Also, I'm running out of ideas, so if you could please send me some, I would greatly accept it. I will credit you and stuff… so yeah, please help me! C: Thanks and review! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO! CAPTAIN OBVIOUS o-O**

Every single day… I see Percy and Annabeth kissing, cuddling, touching, whatever!

I hate it. Percy popular, and he has the hottest girl under his arm. Everyone wants to break them up… and secretly, I do too.

I love Annabeth… that's too strong of a word, but she's nice, she's cute, and she got everything a man wants in a women. I mean sure, Mel and I were dating, but that didn't end up too well. I realized that we weren't meant for each other, and the girl that was meant for me is taken. AGH! Life is too harsh. So, I decided… well to, let's say, _flirt_, with her, hoping that she would fall for me. It's time to give Percy a hit in the head, give him pain for once.

I walked into the hall and I saw myself staring at Annabeth. Her head, her hair, her chest, her thighs… just perfect. I decided to give it a shot, cause you know, sleeping with girls is amazing. I walked up to her and she looked up at me in disgust. I felt a pace in my chest, as I waved at her. She waved me away and looked back to her book, pushing her princess curls behind her ears.

"Ugh!" Annabeth groaned, "Drake, leave me alone. I'm not interested in you!" she went to another corner and I followed. I had to get her. I can't handle Percy and her kissing and making out. I used to be the most popular boy, until Percy came along. Annabeth kept running away from me. She whispered something about Percy and I had it. I wrapped my arms around her and pushed her lips against mine. She squirmed and then kneed me in the soft spot. She wiped her mouth on her arm and kicked my shins. I groaned and grinned at her, trying to act manly.

"Ooh, you're the aggressive one, huh? I like aggressive girls… especially in bed," Annabeth turned to her heels after punching me in the chest again. I fell to my knees, damn, she hits hella hard. I like a girl with spunk.

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth yell down the hallway. Oh crap! I ran after her like superman chasing a villain.

"Annabeth no!" I yelled, trying to put a protective arm around her, but she pulled away.

"Get the hell away from me!" Annabeth jerked her body away from me as I stepped in closer to her. She yelled again.

"Percy!" Annabeth jerked around, what was going on? She punched the water fountain, running to any water source there is around school. She flicked her hair around and I opened my mouth in shock. Annabeth, has a strand of grey hair? I peered around the corner, only to find Percy running me over.

"Annabeth!" he yelled as he charged towards me, pushed me out of the way and cradled her head, "it's okay…shh… it's over now, we're safe. Shh… I got you…" he looked up at me with stone hard eyes. He stood up and pushed me away from him.

"What did you do to her?" Percy yelled at me, I realized that he had a grey strand too.

"No-nothing," I stuttered, "except to make out with her," I muttered that sentence under my breath.

"Well whatever you did, don't do it again!" Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth and walked with her away. I stared at them carefully. Damn, how can I break them up if Percy comes running over every time Annabeth bangs on a stupid fountain? I have to figure out a way…

No matters. I walked out of the doorway and ran into Mel, who was waiting for me.

"What the hell Mel?" I rubbed my head and she rolled her eyes.

"Drake, what did you think you were doing?!" Mel slapped me hard across the face, "You break up with me, and then _kiss_ Percy's girlfriend?" Her face turned into disgust, and then her eyes welled up with tears, "You c-cho-chose her… over me?" She turned her head away as a tear rolled down her cheek. Awkward. I didn't know what to do, I'm a newbie at this. Should I wipe her tear away and make out with her? Or should I just spit out a spazzy response and walk away? I decided the more romantic route, and I need some stress relieved, so I came closer and dried her tears with my thumb.

"It's not what it looks like Mel," we were touching noses, I could feel her minty breath go through my nose. Mel kissed me on the nose.

"I hope it isn't, because I was tortured when I wasn't with you." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me lightly. I kissed her back, soft and gentle at first, and then we kissed more deeply and passionately as before. My hands rubbing her back, and her legs rubbing against mine, and I settled her to the ground, and my hands touched her cheeks. Mel's hands were on my chest as we continuously kissed. I pushed my lips against her neck as she rubbed my back. Lucy cleared her throat out of no where, and I realized that I took my shirt off and Mel's bra was showing. We both blushed to a core red and got up.

"I'm sure you had fun," Lucy joked, "How was it… having…" she mouthed _you-know-what_ and laughed to herself.

"None of your business," I muttered, trying to hide my red cheeks and wrapped my arm around Mel's shoulders. I kissed her on the cheek and she smiled back at me.

"So…" Lucy shuffled her feet awkwardly, "I'm gonna get Annabeth and Percy." My heart did a flip-flop. I still liked Annabeth and I kissed Mel so I could make her feel better. But Mel just flashed a quick smile and laced her hands into mine. Lucy dashed off and Percy and Annabeth's cold steely eyes looked at me. Percy ran over, trying to control his anger.

"You dare… kiss… _my girlfriend_." Percy said dangerously soft.

"It was an—" I began.

"No it wasn't!" Percy spat, Annabeth whimpered and dug her head into his chest, "it wasn't an accident according to Annabeth!"

"It actually—" I started again but got cut off when Percy raised his hand.

"I don't give a damn about your excuses, just know this," Percy leaned closer into my ear and whispered lowly, "You ever go near my girlfriend again, consider yourself done." He walked away eying me as he exited the door. Mel just sat there… speechless.

"You lied," she whispered. I grabbed her hand but she twisted her fingers off of mine.

"Mel, please, you have to understand." I begged.

"How can I understand after what you've done," Mel covered her eyes, "You lied to me, and yet again, lied to me."

"You never listen to me!" I growled trying to control my voice.

"Oh really? And how can I listen to you if you're busy _making out_ with girls?" Mel balled her fists.

"I don't!" I protested, "You're the only one who thinks I do!"

"Ha!" Mel laughed, "And you keep trying to convince me to go out with you again. But even if I did say yes, you're just gonna chase after girls that are hotter, nicer, and can do a lot better on bed than me. Well you know what? You are never going to get a girlfriend! Because all you f*cking care for is YOU, YOU, YOU!" She pushed me away and stalked off, her yells echoing behind her.

**LINE BREAKER**

I sat there down the hallway. Great. I lost popularity, and the girl that I truly love. And Mel was right, I am never going to get a girlfriend. Then, something whizzed to my mind. If I can't get a girlfriend, why should the other people have the right to also? It's not fair…like life. If anyone should deserve a good life, it's me. I strode down the hallway and knocked on one of the classrooms.

"Come in!" A voice squealed. I turned the knob and the figure in the chair spoke.

"What do you want, and why?" it said.

"I want everyone, including Percy, to not have a girlfriend!" I yelled, my breath wheezed. I thought I was going crazy but I didn't care. The chair thought for a moment.

"Ahh, Percy, quite the charmer. Too bad he has a lover already." It spoke.

"Yeah, and do you wish to break them up?"

"Why of course! Wanted to ever since I laid eyes on her."

"I'm joining, got any ideas?"

"A rumor ruins everything, and you would be the perfect person to start it."

"I'm in."

The figure turned around. She had wispy brown hair with overloads of make-up. The girls fanned her and the brown haired girl lowered her glasses. Veronica. She smiled.

"When do we start?"

**REVIEW! SEND ME FREAKING IDEAS! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THANKS ^^**

**Kat**


	10. Chapter 9(Part 2)

**NOT ANOTHER ANNABETH GOES TO GOODE HIGH STORY!**

**Lucy—13**

**Sorry this didn't come out for a while! Had a competition for debate and came back recently. So first off… again, I'm running out of ideas! I know some people reviewed me some, but it's a little vague but I'm going to listen to one of them, from a guest. It's sort of common, but it will do! Thanks to whoever sent me ideas and the guest who gave me this idea as well! **** Enjoy!**

I finally had friends.

And they were the best possible, even if one was chasing after me. When Percy and Annabeth invited me to watch swim practice, I finally felt accepted. So there I was, walking to swim practice, with Leo behind me.

"Do you like swimming?" Leo asked, I knew he was flirting with me, but I gave him some slack. So you must be wondering, do I want a boyfriend? Eh, maybe. If I feel like he's the one for me. But I responded calmly, despite his annoying voice and his mischievous smile.

"Yeah, I guess." I responded.

"Do you like fire?" He grinned as he rubbed his hands together.

"I guess it's okay," I thought for a minute, hoping that he would fall for it. I am terrified with fire.

"Oh," Leo drooped his head in pretend sadness, but lit up again. We made it to the gate and Leo turned to knob when I was about to reach for it, or at least, feel it.

"After you ma'am?" He said in a British tone and I laughed and walked in. I felt Travis and Connor pushing me to the seat.

"Be amazed!" they yelled at the same time.

"You know I can't see it?" I smirked.

"Oh, well then!" they said together again and I giggled. I sat down next to Katie and smiled.

"How can you handle them?" I asked jokingly.

"Practice." She threw a piece of popcorn in her mouth as I cracked up again. Annabeth plopped next to me and hugged me.

"Sorry, had to run away from Drake." I hugged her back and was confused.

"Drake?" I asked. Annabeth gasped.

"Oh my gods, I forgot to tell you! Well anyway…" Annabeth explained all about the cheating, kissing, etc. etc. and I was thinking hard. Why Drake?

"So yeah—" Annabeth started when the whole crowd cheered when Percy made it first, again. Annabeth stood up and cheered as well as I was cheering at the wrong direction. Leo turned me around and whispered _your welcome_ and I stuck my tongue out. I then heard high heels clicking on the ground. It was Veronica, along with…DRAKE?! Okay, so maybe I could see a little, whatever, just barely. There, I admit it. But still, DRAKE?! My mouth dropped when Drake walked over and squeezed in between Annabeth and me. I narrowed my eyes and I squeezed between Drake and Annabeth. I raised my nose up and flicked my hair against his face. Annabeth sighed with relief and hugged me again. Now it was her turn to drop her mouth. Mwahaha. Whatever. I squinted and saw Veronica grabbing Percy's arm. Percy jerked away.

"Veronica, get away from me. I'm not interested." Percy insisted.

"You _have _to check it outah!" Veronica squealed, "it's gorgeous." She wrapped her arms around his waist. Percy moved away and looked like he was about to throw up. I laughed. Perfume attack. Annabeth stood up.

"That's it." She charged torward the petite girl and tackled her, leaving screams of pain along.

"Woot! Go Annabeth!" I heard Mel yell, and I joined along.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Connor screamed. Clarisse slapped him across the face.

"That's my job punk." Clarisse growled.

"GET OFF DUMBASS!" I heard Veronica yell. Percy slowly inched away from the girls and went in to change.

"Cool! Sissy fight!" Leo grinned, "Allow me, ladies." He walked towards the girls only to be punched in the nose. I laughed so hard tears came out of my eyes. I ran towards him and helped him up.

"You kay?" I asked.

"Totally!" Leo grumbled as he pinched his nose, "Of course not lady! My fucking nose is bleeding!" I laughed.

"Should I do something?" I tapped my finger against my chin and pretended to think.

"I would be glad if you did!" Leo cried.

"Alright!" I kissed him on the cheek. Yeah, I sort of like him, not really. I kissed him on the cheek just so I could make him feel better. I heard Thalia groan.

"Another warrior lost! Even if she wasn't working for Lady Artemis, out of all the guys, HIM?!" she banged her head against the wall.

"Yeah! Me!" Leo yelled, "You know I was pretending all this time?" he grinned and walked away, and yelled to the crowd, "Alright! Back off! I got kissed by Lucy!" He skipped to the exit and mouthed _call me_. I shook my head and crossed my arms. I then realized that I should do something to help Annabeth. But it wasn't necessary because she had it under control. I stood by her just in case she needs help. Annabeth then pushed Veronica in the pool. I was about to smile and high five Annabeth but Veronica grabbed my arm and pulled me into the pool too.

"Lucy!" she screamed, "Percy!" she ran towards the changing room.

_It's okay,_ I thought, in response to Annabeth, _I can do this myself!_ I pushed towards the shore. My secret is going to be revealed if he comes.

_Come on, come on, come on! _I kicked to the top, _Clothes, turn wet now! Please, please, please! _But it was too late. Percy came diving into the pool. He helped me up and I got a towel, him realizing that I don't need one.

"Um… why aren't you wet?" he asked, now very serious.

"Uh," I started, "water-proof clothes?" I didn't sound so sure but he fell for it anyway.

"Alright then!" Percy got up, "thanks to you, I needa change again!" he pretended to cry and walked away. I sighed, _whew, that was close._ I got up, I made the same excuse to everyone but Annabeth still had a suspicious look in her eyes.

"Strange how you could afford water-proof clothes when you are living in a forest, or orphanage, whatever." She walked away, leaving me alone with Percy.

"How did you get water-proof clothes, anyway?" he asked.

"I made it." I managed to say.

"Oh, cool." His eyes filled with joy, "You should teach me someday. Anyway, do you want to just live in my place, since you don't have anywhere else to stay?"

_Oh, gosh. Please don't let my secret get revealed. _"Sure," I pretended to smile and we walked back home together. Once we made it to the apartment, Percy's mom made it to the door.

"Honey! How's the competiton?" His mom asked.

"It's great, mom! Mom, this is Lucy, a new friend of mine. She's also a demigod."

"Well I'm sure it's fine to have you stay over—" his mom stopped suddenly and looked at me with wide eyes, "Oh, my, could it be?" I sort of smiled. I don't remember her, how could she remember me? Actually, I sort of did. I met her when I was little.

"Mom? You know her?" Percy asked.

"Yes… when you were very little." She said shortly, "she can stay as long as she likes."

"Alright, if it's fine for you," I nodded and we set in.

After dinner, I walked into the second guest bedroom Sally had.

My secret was about to be discovered.

**I know, it's short! Sorry bout that! It's because of two reasons. **

**One: I'm trying to extend the secret to the next chapter. Even if it's really obvious in this one. **

**Two: I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! PLEASE HELP ME! I WOULLD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS!**

**Kat**


	11. Chapter 11

**NOT ANOTHER ANNABETH GOES TO GOODE HIGH STORY**

**Okay OMG! I'm sooooo sorry that I didn't update for like a month, and I have a few reasons why. But here it is. The first reason is because of my studies. I had literally 5 projects crammed up in that one month, with an oral presentation with it. I absolutely did not have I anytime to work on the chapter. I did this whole chapter literally on the iPad. Its now 6:24 am. I started at midnight. God damn iPad is so frustrating to type in XD. The next was because I was writing another story at fiction press. So I was sorts buys in that. The final reason was because I'm _RUNNING OUT OF_ IDEAS! I would greatly appreciate if you offered me some ideas! I will credit you! I'm sorry for not posting for so long. It will be mkre frequent during 2nd semester, which is mid January. I will be continuing to write so never think I quit my dearies ;). **

**Feel free to ask any questions about the story, or about me! Enough of me blabbing BEGIN!**

**Lucy-12**

I slowly walked into Percy's house. It was small but cozy at the same time. The blue walls surrounded the buildings as I explored the kitchen and the Xbox that the Stolls were fighting over.

"Dude it's my turn-"

"Who says?"

"ME dumbass!"

"The world doesn't revolve around you, you're not special!" They started to fight over the controls. I looked at Percy, like I'm expecting an reason why the Stolls were here. He just shrugged and mouthed _I don't even know how they got in here._ I rolled my eyes as Annabeth raised her eyebrows. Percy shrugged again and walked into the kitchen wolfing down cookies like there was no tomorrow. _  
_

I awkwardly shuffled in, peering down the hallways as I inched towards the dining table. Annabeth just laughed and shoved me towards a chair and I plopped down, feeling like a thousand eyes were staring at me.

"Hi mom, my other friends are coming soon too." Percy broke in.

"Oh, that's fine honey. As long as they don't set the table in fire like last time." I raised my eyebrows as Percy grumbled.

"Yeah mom, I'll try to restrain them." He mumbled.

"Since when did you start using the word 'restrain'?" Annabeth asked, " I never knew that your brain could hold so much."

Percy pulled her in closer, "since you came into my life" he kissed her cheek.

Annabeth smacked his hand "So cheesy seaweed brain."

"I'm glad you liked it Wisegirl," he smirked. She rolled her eyes and rested her head in his shoulder.

"In your dreams seaweed brain." A knock came from the door. Connor and Travis charged towards it and tackled Katie Gardner once she walked inside.

"TRAVIS STOLL! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME!" she yelled, in her Demeter like tone. They started arguing as the rest came in. Thalia put her legs in the table and realized that it was new, so she started feeling the smooth wood on it. Nice sulked in the corner, as usual. Leo was wiggling his eyebrows at me while Jason and Piper held hands and told cheesy lines to each other. Wow, it must be wonderful being in a couple. Clarisse was sharpening her new electric spear while she aimed it at Connor's butt. I giggled at that and started it bite in my pizza, watching Percy's friends crazy over the slices, trying to get as much as they can.

We finally got that sorted and we started to argue on which movie to watch. I wanted to watch the Matrix while the others had different options.

"Come on guys, the Matrix plays with your mind!" I whined.

"So does Despicable Me 2!" The Stolls said at the same time. I raised my eyebrows.

"dude, all there is in despicable me is dancing yellow minions talking gibberish." I crossed my arms.

"That's what you think." They put their hands out, wiggling their fingers, to emphasis the statement.

"Or, we could watch Architecture." Annabeth suggested.

"NO!" Everyone yelled, and she sat back in Percy's lap. We argued again until it was already midnight. One by one, each of them passed out, snoring on each other.

I closed my eyes and slept whispering "when will you find out?"

* * *

The next morning, everyone groaned and sat up, wondering what they were doing in the first place. I pushed each one if them off the bed. Percy however, was stubborn. He groaned and pressed the snooze button on his invisible alarm clock. So I threw him a glass of water, with the cup. He jumped up, but never got wet. God damn son if Poseidon.

I wore a navy blouse tucked in with grey jeans. I wore black studded ankle-high boots and my hair was in a side braid. I grabbed my backpack to make sure I got everything for school. Piper applied some make-up on me, showing the inner-Aphrodite. She cursed and lightly smacked my arm. I laughed and went to the kitchen. Sally was making eggs and bacon, making the boys run over like packs if dogs, their eyes gleamed once they saw the food and rushed to the chairs, grabbing forks and knives. I rolled my eyes and Annabeth muttered _boys._ Her hair was tied in a high pony tail with her streak of grey hidden. She was wearing an owl tank top with blue-washed jeans. Her grey converse wasn't worn yet. Piper was rocking a black and white loose shirt with hot pink jeans. Her hair was braided as usual.

Once we make it to Goode High, a bunch of girls already stared at the boys and a bunch of boys stared at us. Except Thalia of course. Veronica came waking over and smiled her plastered smile. She looked at me.

"So Lucy, did you take care of my Percy?" Annabeth's eyes became steely calm. Percy laced his fingers through hers.

"Aw, Annie making her last attempt to Percy, so sad." Veronica faked pouted then smiled, I put on my most expensive make up for you Percy." I growled then slightly smiled.

"His name isn't Percy." I answered coldly. Veronica looked up at me laughing.

"You idiot," she giggled, "then what is his name slut?"

"His name," I responded calmly, "is seaweed brain." I broke into a mean smile, "I thought you knew that, since you're supposedly his 'lover'"

"What do you know about love?" She snapped.

"more than you,and I don't have a boyfriend," everyone 'oohed'. She growled and walked away, with Helen walking up towards us. Everyone grinned in her sight. I narrowed my eyes. She figured with her skirt.

"Hey Percy." She waved, "Hey Annabeth." I realized that she said it more coldly, and I saw that Annabeth sensed it too.

"Hey Helen," Percy grinned, "what's up?"

"Nothing much," Helen smiled back, "hey, sorry for the Veronica thing. To make it up for you, lunch at your fav place? Chipotle, right?"

"Yeah," Percy nodded, "see you there?"

"Sure. Bill's on me." She walked away.

"What was that for?" Annabeth asked.

"Just a plan so I could come too. You can't really trust Helen you know." Veronica cheerfully said. I clenched my fists, anger rising. I never trusted her. I tried telling Percy, but he wouldn't listen.

"What are you talking about?" Percy narrowed his eyes.

"You really think that my best friend would be in your side?" Veronica smirked, " it's okay, I like clueless boys." That's it. I balled up my fists so hard, my anger rising the it's limit. Why am I being so protective? My mind went blank. The water fountain near by cracked open water spilling out, chasing Veronica. She screeched when the ice went down her back.

Annabeth walked up towards me. "How did you do that?" she yelled. My mind focused again, my eyes widening I covered my mouth.

"Oh my gods, I-I didn't know, I'm sorry!" I ran into the school.

* * *

**Annabeth-13**

I saw Lucy run into the school. Her? The daughter of Poseidon? It was pretty obvious. I mean, she fell in the pool, she never got wet. And she had an awkward facial expression when she was in Sally's house. She was the daughter of Poseidon. Not just any daughter if Poseidon, possibly Percy's sister...? I looked at Percy. His face was frozen as he ran back to his car.

"Percy! Where are you going?" I chased after him.

"To my mom!" He yelled back, "can you go to Helen's lunch thing anyway? Tell her I couldn't make it."

"Alright.." I answered reluctantly.

"Thanks! Love you!" He pecked me on the lips and started his car.

"Love you too," I responded, and ran to My classes... Until lunch.

* * *

During lunch, Helen tapped her foot impatiently and saw me.

"Where's Percy?" She asked, a little worried.

"he can't make it," I responded, I little too coldly. She realized that and quickly said,

"that's alright! We can go to lunch without him, just bring your friends!" She started the car. Lucy came slowly walking over with the rest of my friends.

I bite into my Chipotle burrito and saved half for Percy. I looked up and saw Lucy barely touching hers. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why aren't you eating?" I asked testily. She finally realized that I was there.

"Oh, I was thinking." Lucy responded. Silence. I spoke up again.

"Can I ask you a question? Swear on the River of Styx you'll answer it. For Percy's sake."

"Sure anything," she responded bleakly.

"What's your last name? I'm talking about your real last name." Lucy shifted, I narrowed my eyes. She looked down, like saying her last name will kill her.

"You swore it." I said, glaring at her, "What is it?!" Silence again.

"I'll you one last time," I growled, standing up, "you swore on it. What. Is. Your. Real. Last. Name.?"

Tears started to stream down her cheeks, rolling down to her throat.

"Answer me!" I said, the volume a notch higher.

She whispered.

"Jackson."

I ran.

**Make sure to review! Thanks for waiting so long! More you review, faster I update! Questions? Comments? Ideas? All in the reviews or PMs. Thanks ^^**

**Kat**

**Goal: 55 reviews ^^ (not a requirement, so I will still continue if I don't reach it) **


End file.
